1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display panel driving apparatus, a method of driving a display panel using the display panel driving apparatus, and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driving apparatus. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines and pixels.
The display panel driving apparatus includes a gate driving part driving the gate lines, a data driving part driving the data lines, and a timing controlling part controlling a timing of the gate driving part and the data driving part.
The gate driving part outputs a first gate signal to a first gate line among the gate lines and outputs a second gate signal to a second gate line among the gate lines. A portion of an activation period of the first gate signal and a portion of an activation period of the second gate signal may overlap. The activation periods of each gate signal may include a pre-charge period and a main charge period. However, use of the pre-charge period may cause the luminance of the display apparatus at its sides to differ from one another, thereby reducing the quality of the display apparatus.